ZERO
ZERO is a 2018 duet by Shou Onoda and Haruto Kujikawa. Overview The duet from Shou Onoda's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -diamond-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = この果てしなく白い部屋に　どんな色　塗っていこう？ 大胆に　さあ自由に　1つの夢を創ろう！ 空を描けばどこにでも 飛び立てると 思えたよ 雲はどこに置こう？ 混ぜ合わせて生み出そう　宝石よりも鮮やかな 僕の新たなストーリー 迷い道で見つけたよ　輝石が放つ光 魅惑されたんだ この果てしなく白い部屋に　どんな色　塗っていこう？ 大胆に さぁ自由に　イメージを超えて！ 何度でも描き直そう　まだ今はエピソード0 いつまでも続くはずさ　輝きは永遠だ 地図を見れば迷わず　進ことができるけど 捨てて歩いてきた この未来のキャンバスに　虹色のパレットで 映し出せ！希望 手に入れてきた栄光より　この場所が眩しいんだ 繊細にでも優雅に　世界を導け！ どこまでも行けるはずさ　可能性INFINITY 叶えたい　夢の先に　手を伸ばしてみようか 望んだ通りのシナリオじゃ　僕は満足できない 冒険のエンディングは　1人じゃ見れないから 共に行こう この果てしなく白い部屋に　どんな色塗っていこう？ 大胆に　さぁ自由に　イメージを超えて！ 何度でも描き直そう　まだ今はエピソード0 いつまでも続くはずさ　輝きは永遠だ 僕らは1つになる Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Kono hateshinaku shiroi heya ni donna iro nutteikou? Daitan ni saa jiyuu ni hitotsu no yume wo tsukurou! Sora wo egakeba doko ni demo tobitateru to omoeta yo Kumo wa doko ni okou? Mazeawasete umidasou houseki yori mo azayakana Boku no arata na sutorii Mayoi michi de mitsuketa yo kiseki ga hanatsu hikari Miwaku saretanda Kono hateshinaku shiroi heya ni donna iro nutteikou? Daitan ni saa jiyuu ni imeeji wo koete! Nandodemo egaki naosou mada ima wa episoodo 0 Itsumademo tsuzuku hazu sa kagayaki wa eien da Chizu wo mireba mayowazu ni susumu koto ga dekiru kedo Suttee aruite kita Kono mirai no kyanbasu ni nijiiro no paretto de Utsushidase! kibou Te ni iretekita eikou yori kono basho ga mabushiinda Sensai ni demo yuuga ni sekai wo michibike! Dokomade mo ikeru hazu sa kanousei INFINITY Kanaetai yume no saki ni te wo nobashite miyou ka Nozondadoori no shinario jya boku wa manzoku dekinai Bouken no endingu wa hitori jya mirenai kara Tomo ni ikou Kono hateshinaku shiroi heya ni donna iro nutteikou? Daitan ni saa jiyuu ni imeeji wo koete! Nandodemo egaki naosou mada ima wa episoodo 0 Itsumade mo tsuzuku hazu sa kagayaki wa eien da Bokura wa hitotsu ni naru Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= What color should we paint this seemingly eternal white room? Yes, as boldly as we can, as freely as we can, let’s make one dream! If you draw a sky, I think that it will be possible to go anywhere. Where do you think I should put the clouds? Let’s mix the colors and produce what we can, more vividly than any shining jewel. This is my new story. I found a path that leads you astray being shone on by a bright light. It captivated me so. What color should we paint this seemingly eternal white room? Yes, as boldly as we can, as freely as we can, let’s go beyond the image! Let’s draw it again and again, we’re still only at Episode 0, we can continue no matter how far, this brilliance will last eternity. You know that you won’t get lost if you keep looking at a map but, let’s throw that away and continue walking. Let’s paint this canvas of the future with a rainbow-colored palette. Let our hope shine through! This place is even brighter than the glory we got a hold of. It’s delicate and yet it’s elegant. Let it guide the world! I know we can go anywhere, the possibilities are infinite. Let’s hold our hands out for the future that we want to make, shall we? If things go just as I imagined them, I don’t think I would be satisfied. An adventure’s ending is not one achieved alone so… Let’s go together. What color should we paint this seemingly eternal white room? Yes, as boldly as we can, as freely as we can, let’s go beyond the image! Let’s draw it again and again, we’re still only at Episode 0, we can continue no matter how far, this brilliance will last eternity. We will become one. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Haruto Kujikawa songs Category:Shou Onoda songs